<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Honey (Trap) - 13 April 1980 by Xuxunette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274492">The Honey (Trap) - 13 April 1980</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuxunette/pseuds/Xuxunette'>Xuxunette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Honey (Trap) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Severus Snape, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuxunette/pseuds/Xuxunette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots from Severus' life as a spy adept at sexpionnage.</p><p>Severus is caught eavesdropping on the Prophecy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aberforth Dumbledore/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Honey (Trap) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Honey (Trap) - 13 April 1980</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This popped up in my head. It's mostly pointless, a slutty take on Severus as spy. Not beta-read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>13 April 1980</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Cough up, lad. Or I’m rounding the Aurors on you.”</p><p>“We’ve agreed I’d make payment at the end of my stay.”</p><p>“That was two weeks ago. When you said it’d be the one week.”</p><p>“What can I say, I’ve grown attached to the bedbugs. Or, more accurately, they’ve grown attached to me,” said Severus, as he held out a forearm covered in angry, red welts.</p><p>“If you’re so fancy, you can’t take a nip or two, the Broomsticks’ right down the street. One galleon a night. Gets you bog rolls that smell o’ roses. Cough up, I said.”</p><p>Resting against his chest, Severus could feel the weight of his money pouch which was attached to a string that loosely hung from his neck. He had no trouble holding his head high.</p><p>“How much do I owe you?”</p><p>“And I thought you were smart. Certified big brain from the school and all. It’s five sickles a night, innit? That’d be four galleons, one sickles n’ seventy-two knuts. Add two galleons for the food.”</p><p>“Two galleons for water porridge and goat dung perfumed tea. What a steal.”</p><p>“And the finest Pewdka. I’ll round it up to seven, cough up laddie. Methink them Aurors won’t like your little poisons business.”</p><p>“A business valued by many of your distinguished guests. Four galleons, ten sickles and not a knut more.”</p><p>“Five and I won’t tell ‘bout you sniffing ‘round the shops’ garbage.”</p><p>“I’m collecting ingredients. For my potions.”</p><p>“Sure. Rotten cabbage makes the best of them Immortality Elixirs. I better not catch you grilling squirrels in my room again. At least the poisons you cook don’t smell like burnt rats.”</p><p>Severus pursed his lips. He twisted his upper body so that he was facing away from the hirsute owner of the Hog’s Head Inn. Looking at the tainted roughcast wall of his corner booth, he retrieved his money pouch from under his robe by slipping it out of his collar. Meticulously, he counted out five golden coins. Then, with his chest tight, he slid the now almost weightless pouch under his clothes again, and turned back to hand in the cash.</p><p>The man named Aberforth tested each coin by gnawing on them, before he pocketed the lot.</p><p>“Next settlement's in a week if you’re still staying,” said he as he gave two swipes of dirty rag that only spread around the squelchy grim glazing Severus’ table. After squinting into Severus’ eyes to make his point, the tall and burly man finally let him alone, going back to the dusty counter from behind which a pair of goat horns was sticking out.</p><p>Severus took a small sip of his white liquor — careful to make the drink last. The bitter moonshine burned his throat like Fyenfyre on its way down. At least he could be sure it was sterile.</p><p>The hour hand struck 8 p.m. on the grandfather clock to his left. Severus had been huddling in the ground floor tavern of the inn since 5:30 p.m.</p><p>He had exactly one galleon and eight sickles left to survive on — with no prospects to make more since his shoddy reputation barred him from honest jobs — and his customer who had ordered two gallons of powderize doxicide with a cotton candy flavour wasn’t showing up. The stuff was useless against actual doxies, so he couldn’t even sell it to an apothecary. Maybe he could try flogging it in Knocturn as warts salt. Or Ulcer Sugar.</p><p>His arm itching again, Severus irritably scratched himself. And, after another glance at the clock, he fished a small, round tin out of his sleeve. Uncorking it, he parsimoniously scraped a speck of greasy ointment with his fingernail from the bottom of the container.</p><p>The soothing ointment felt like heaven on his eaten skin, but he only used it once every six hours: the borage needed to concoct it was pricey, and he daren’t risk another foray into the Forbidden Forest to gather more. Not after the centaurs caught him and threatened to turn him in to Hogwarts’ giant gamekeeper. He got out of that one only because one of the younger half-horse creatures had shown a fascinated interest toward human male anatomy.</p><p>Severus rubbed the thin layer of ointment left on his forearm against his neck, where the bedbugs had also fed.  </p><p>If worse came to worst, he could always rob a Muggle house. The pounds to galleons conversion rate had been rubbish since the last spree of Death Eaters attacks, and the risk of getting caught was high with the reinforced Ministry surveillance, but going back to Malfoy’s Merchants Wholesale was out of the question. Sucking Lucius’ micro dong for giving him a job was tedious enough, but he drew the line at involving himself with house-elves.</p><p>Another infinitesimal sip from his drink later, his stomach was cramping up from being empty on top of churning from the disinfectant grade alcohol. Severus was considering going through Honeyduke’s trash — despite what the barman said, he did collect overheated molasses for his potions, on top of the occasional melted Chocolate Frogs and mouldy Cauldron Cakes — when he froze.</p><p>A great gush of cold and humid air had chilled Severus’ ankles as the low door to the tavern was pushed open from the outside. A tall, white-bearded man wearing twinkling blue robes entered the grimy pub.</p><p>Severus huddled closer to the wall and dragged the hood of his cloak lower over his eyes. From beneath the tattered hem, he peered resentfully at the man who had rejected his most recent job application.</p><p>With his back turned to Severus, Albus Dumbledore greeted the owner of the Hog’s Head Inn; the Hogwarts’ headmaster’s breezy voice was clear in the deserted room.</p><p>“Good evening, Aberforth. Cold and wet as it is,” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“Look at what the wind has brought in again. Not getting cosy in my pub are ye?” replied the man behind the bar counter.</p><p>“I find the place has a certain bucolic charm, not unlike yourself. But I’m here on Hogwarts business today. I have an interview with a prospective professor for the divination position. Her name is Sybill Trelawney. She is staying here, and I am to call upon her in her room.”</p><p>“An interview? In my inn? At this hour? If I didn’t know you, I’d think you’re keeping trollops in Hogsmeade now. The lady sure seems hungry enough.”</p><p>“Now, now, Aberforth. There is no need for such language. Sibyll is a former student of mine, and the Trelawney bloodline has produced several reputed seers.”</p><p>“Unlike the Dumbledore bloodline that has produced only the one pompous wanker.”</p><p>“Aberforth…” Dumbledore trailed off, and the two men didn’t speak for a moment, seemingly squaring off each other.</p><p>“Divination, eh?” Aberforth finally asked, “That’s what you’re teaching the kids these days? I’d say falling standards, but the whole place’s a waste of good rocks in my opinion. Last floor, second room.”</p><p>“Thank you, Aberforth. Would you mind bringing up tea? Just hot water and leaves, please. I’ll sanitize the cups and pour myself.”</p><p>“Mind my floors on the way up! I just wiped them, you big jerk!” Aberforth called angrily after Dumbledore, who had already made his way to the flight of rickety stairs.</p><p>His discomfort from the bedbugs forgotten, Severus’ mind raced as his pulse picked up.</p><p>His surprise at the rudeness with which the inn owner had addressed the great Albus Dumbledore aside, he hadn’t known a new position was opening up at the wizarding school. And that was the kind of top-grade information the Dark Lords, who seemed obsessed with anything that touched Hogwarts and its headmaster, would find of interest. If he was lucky, he may even garner a tip or two on how to get a job at the school himself. If he listened in on the interview, that is. That would advance him in the Death Eaters’ ranks for sure.</p><p>His head already filling up with visions of himself being praised by the powerful Dark Wizard he had pledged himself to, the sharpness of the mental image aided by his state of near starvation, Severus rose from his bench without even licking up the last drop of liquor from his glass as he usually did.</p><p>Without a word, he passed the bar counter. The inn owner squinted at him but didn’t comment.</p><p>Careful to appear unhurried, he loftily ascended the stairs leading up to the guests’ quarters. </p><p>Once on the first landing, Severus broke into a sprint, skidding past his own room’s door, and bouncing up two more flights of stairs before stopping just short of the last floor’s landing. </p><p>For a few seconds, Severus stood still, gathering his breath.</p><p>When his respiration had calmed, and after verifying that no one had followed him, he cast a muffling spell on his feet. On top of the silencing charm, he climbed the last few steps to the landing on tiptoes. </p><p>The short corridor was dingy like the rest of the inn, lit by a single candle sitting in a pewter holder affixed skew-whiff on the wall and the feeble moonlit filtering through a murky window.</p><p>There were only two doors, the first one on Severus’ left obviously led to a vacant room, judging by the large panel of missing wood in the middle of it from which one could glance at the darkness beyond. The second one was straight ahead of Severus. He reached it in four silent strides. </p><p>Standing in front of the dusty door, Severus hesitated for a second. What if he was caught by the owner bringing up the tea? But his stomach cramped up again, and he reflected that if the room service was as good as he had experienced, he’d have a good hour by himself before anyone came up.</p><p>Holding his breath, he dragged his hood and hair away from his face and carefully placed his right ear against peeling maroon paint.</p><p>Right off the bat, he could hear the high range of a woman’s voice, then that of a man’s booming deeper. But they were muted by the thick door, and he could make out only some words. “... Revelations… stars… times like these… mother…”</p><p>His heart drumming in his throat and his limbs trembling in frustration, Severus thought about listening in through the cracks between door and frame, before he spied the metallic glint of the keyhole. He slowly slid to his knees — careful not to disturb the wooden panel before him. </p><p>Severus’ stomach lurched in excitement as he found the small aperture unobstructed. Pressing his eyeball against it, Severus’ vision adjusted itself to the better lit room beyond as the faint scent of burning myrrh tickled at his nostrils. The face of Albus Dumbledore came into focus.</p><p>The Hogwarts’ headmaster was sitting in a frayed armchair directly facing the door, with both hands crossed into his lap and his aquiline profile illuminated by an oil-lamp on the small table beside him. Of the Trelawney woman seated on the bed facing Dumbledore, Severus could only see a pair of slightly heeled Mary Janes that protruded from a dark purple, gauzy robe and one agitated, be-jeweled hand that traced dramatic arabesques in the air. Colorful cards and an ouija board littered the bed. A large crystal ball opaque with a white mist rested on a golden mount atop a slim dresser near the door. Beside it was a saucer in which incense was being burnt; its fumes floating up in slender wisps.</p><p>Severus wiped away specks of old paint from his face with a clammy hand and turned his head to strain his ear against the opening. </p><p>Trelawney’s voice rapped at his eardrum, throaty and tremulous. </p><p>“—  artomancy of course. Which, between you and me, is the only reliable method. Oh, don’t get me wrong, Headmaster, crystal balls and tea leaves have their uses, but those who do not possess the Second Sight may never get even one accurate reading. Which is why my curriculum  —”</p><p>“It is clear that your lesson plans are very well thought out, my dear Sybill,” interrupted Dumbledore, “but speaking of the Second Sight, you, yourself possess it, as did your great-grandmother?”</p><p>“Yes, Headmaster. I am a True Seer gifted with the Second Eye as was Cassandra Trelawney. And as I have proven to you by reading your palm. I foresee for you immeasurable glory, ascension to the highest spheres. Oooooh, but I’m seated with the next Minister!”</p><p> “Thank you, Sybill, for these flattering words, but I fear I'm too old for the wobbly lifts of the Ministry. Make my shaky knees even shakier, you see.”</p><p>“You are such a humble man, Headmaster. But fear not, what is written in the stars shall not be proven untrue. And what a magnificent day that w —”</p><p>“In your application letter you have alluded to having received an omen concerning my family. May I ask what it was?” Dumbledore interrupted again.</p><p>The room was silent for a moment before the Trelawyney woman spluttered, “Wh... Ah, but yes! Yes, of course, your family. It was an omen about… about your fa — si — brother! It is about your brother. He… He is travelling. Travelling in a faaaraway, foreign land, but he will have a safe return!”</p><p>“My dear, I’m afraid that would be quite impossible as —”</p><p>“Wait! I have misheard the voice of the gods! They say that your brother is dead! A simple mistake on my part. Your brother is dead, of course. Reaped from our wretched realm by the… acute fever of a long ill— train accident! He has died from a train accident!”</p><p>“Again, I’m afraid that cannot be true. Sibyll, dear, though this evening was delightful, I must tell you I’m unconvinced Hogwarts should teach divination again. And as it is quite late now, perhaps we should discuss the matter further over owls.”</p><p>“Ah, but, but, what about the tea? You said you have asked for the material to be brought up. Let me decipher the future from the liquid that has touched your lips. Chiromancy cannot be trusted on older Objects! The leaves of tea will —”</p><p> “It seems that our dulcet host has unfortunately forgotten about that. Almost a quarter to nine already. Past my bedtime by far. Old age makes me tire easily, you see. Please pass my regards to your mother. She —”</p><p>At that moment, Dumbledore was cut off by a commotion resembling that of a wooden board and cards falling onto the floor. Trelawney then spoke in a loud and harsh voice that made Severus jump. </p><p>“THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES!”</p><p>“Dear Merlin, Sybill are you…”</p><p>“BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM —” </p><p>Severus, whose heart had skipped a beat upon hearing the mention of the Dark Lord, was so entrenched by his eavesdropping that he did not hear the man who was creeping upon him from behind.</p><p>“— BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. AND THE DARK LORD WILL  —”</p><p>One second, Severus' ear was pressed so tight against the keyhole that he could feel cartilage crack. The next, he was staring into bushy eyebrows.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing there, laddie?”</p><p>Severus had been levitated in mid hair, the points of his shoes barely scraping the floor and his face inches away from that of the irate inn’s owner’s, with a wand digging into his belly. The spell holding him made it impossible to retrieve his own wand from his sleeve.</p><p>“Looking for the loos! I got lost!” he heard himself squeak.</p><p>“Oh yeah? On your knees, with your ear against a guest's door, two floors up from your own room?”</p><p>“The first floor’s clogged! Release me at once, you brute!” demanded Severus.</p><p>“Think I’m a fool, don’t you, laddie?” replied the inn's owner, thoroughly unimpressed.</p><p>“Release me I said! I know the man in that room! I… I came to ask him something!”</p><p>“Is that right? You know Albus? Let’s see about that, shall we?”</p><p>As he finished his sentence, Aberforth, who was holding a tray of cracked crockery in one hand, and his wand in the other, thumped resoundingly against Trelawney's door with great jams of a sturdily booted foot.</p><p>“Oi! Open up! I’ve got you something here!” the oaf hollered.</p><p>Faint noises were heard beyond the door before it opened to the silhouette of Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>With Severus still hostage to his spell, the inn’s owner pushed past the Hogwarts’ headmaster without ceremony; he set the tea tray on the nearby dresser before he flicked his wand. With a whooshing noise Severus was dragged through the air like a floating puppet, and thrown into Trelawney’s room, falling legs akimbo at the feet of the bed with a loud thud.</p><p>“You know that vermin? Caught him sniffing about outside. Claims he knows you,” the inn’s owner asked Dumbledore in a conversational tone.</p><p>Lain on the floor, and still unable to move, Severus’s stomach knotted as the Hogwarts’ headmaster calmly closed the door shut behind him and stepped closer.</p><p>From above, blue eyes bored into his own.</p><p>“Severus Snape… “ Dumbledore muttered, his expression of surprise giving way to knitted brows.</p><p>“So you know him? He was eavesdropping on you, coiled against the door like a little snake,” said the inn’s owner.</p><p>“He’s a liar! Professor Dumbledore, Listen —” Severus tried to protest, but with a switch of his wand, the inn’s owner silenced him. Severus found his lips had been sealed together and he couldn't unstuck them. He felt his face reddening in anger and humiliation. He was also afraid. The Mark on his arm was as black as ink these days, and he wouldn't be able to evade accusations if it was discovered. If the Aurors were called, it'd mean Azkaban. He desperately tried to think. Maybe if he told them he had reformed and was looking for protection; Dumbledore had been his professor, surely he would take pity...</p><p>Dumbledore, who had appeared unperturbed by the inn's owner's treatment of him, answered their host in a calm voice, “Well, yes, Aberforth. He is a former student of mine who has recently asked for the Defence Against the Dark Arts’ position. I refused, I’m afraid to say. Because our friend here has rather foul tastes when it comes to whom he chooses to associate himself with.”</p><p>“So he’s a pal? I’ll leave y’all to your reunion then,” replied Aberforth with an air of being glad the matter was off his hands and appearing entirely unconcerned by Dumbledore’s somber allusion. He made to leave and Severus was about to piss himself. Dumbledore was a powerful wizard, and he'll never be able to escape from him. His plea would have to be very sweet.</p><p>“A moment, please,” interjected Dumbledore as he glanced between Trelawney and Severus’s face. The woman, who hadn’t spoken once since the inn’s owner and Severus’ entrance, sat on the bed with a vacant expression on her face, seemingly dazed. </p><p>“I still have some business to attend here,” continued Dumbledore, “Questions for Sybill. Aberfoth, if you don’t mind, would you please keep Severus… safe. Until I can see to him. I have questions for him too.”</p><p>“I’m not your lackey, Albus,” Aberforth retorted shortly.</p><p>“I know, Aberforth. But please, as a favor. It concerns matters of great import,“ pleaded Dumbledore.</p><p>There was a brief silence in the room before Severus heard the inn’s owner mutter something unintelligible into his beard. He felt his body being lifted once more. </p><p>Without a word, Aberforth re-opened the door to exit the room, with Severus trailing behind him, still incapacitated and suspended in midair. </p><p>One or two minutes later, Severus was seated on the uncomfortable chair of his own small and dusty guest room, on the first floor of the inn.</p><p>The levitation spell had been released, but Severus’ hands were now bound behind his back by a length of magicked rope, and his feet were restrained in the same manner. Aberforth was rummaging around, poking into Severus’ things as he mumbled to himself.</p><p>“I swear, never a good day when he comes a-knocking… What’s that stuff? Cauldrons in my room!… Blame myself for pitying the lad for being so thin… That’s rat poison, innit?... And bubotuber… Hellbore?... <em>What</em> in Merlin’s name is that, then?”</p><p>Aberforth had swivelled around to face Severus, his eyes furious, holding in his left hand a big jar of monkey intestines that, to the undiscerning eyes, could pass for something even more macabre.</p><p>Severus, whose lips were still sealed, wriggled in his restraints while emitting muffled groans.</p><p>“Answer, lad!” ordered the burly and tall man, his expression quite frightening. He flicked his wand and Severus felt his lips unseal.</p><p>“Monkey intestines! It’s just monkey intestines!” blurbed out Severus in a squeak.</p><p>“Is that right?” questioned Aberforth while sticking his wand into Severus forehead. “You’re not trafficking human parts, are you? Because if you are, I won’t care what Albus wants, I’m rounding the Aurors on you at once.”</p><p>“It’s only simians. Nothing illegal,” repeated Severus.</p><p>Eyes as blue as Albus Dumbledore’s bore into his for a while, before the older wizard turned away, plunking the fat jar of intestines on top of the moths eaten bedspread. Other containers rejoined it as Aberforth continued to inspect the content of the room. Severus let go of the breath he had been holding.</p><p>“You have no right to keep me here. I have done nothing wrong,” Severus snarled when he felt more steady.</p><p>“I do whatever the hell I please, it’s my inn,” was the reply.</p><p>“My friends will hear about this. They aren’t people you want to mess with,” retorted Severus, really angry now that his fright was past. Besides, Dumbledore, whom even the Dark Lords seemed to hold in begrudging respect, wasn’t in the room.</p><p>“Confessing to me you’re a Death Eater, aren’t you? Albus does like his trouble. And here I thought you were on the run from them. With your bones sticking out like that.”</p><p>“You don’t even like Dumbledore," Severus snarled, "I heard you bicker with him. Why are you doing his bidding? If you let me go, the Dark Lord will reward you. I’m close to him.”</p><p>Which was a gross exaggeration. As far as the Dark Lord was concerned, Severus was at best a skilled potions maker that was practical to keep around to supply his less talented henchmen with Obliviation Potion and the occasional Veritaserum.</p><p>“Think you can spook me with Dark Lord this and Dark Lord that?" derided Aberforth, "The wanker’s a pest, if you ask me. Bad for business with all the killing he’s doing. And Albus may be my brother, but he’s still a guest in my inn.”</p><p>Severus’ heart lurched. He hadn’t known that. So, the Hog’s Head Inn’s owner was related to Dumbledore. Aberforth Dumbledore, brother to Albus Dumbledore… He was sure his Lord didn’t know that either!</p><p>Severus felt greed and joy fill him up like a heady liquor. With all he had learned in the one evening, it was certain that he would be greatly rewarded. Because that was a prophecy mentioning the Dark Lord by name he had heard. Maybe the Dark Lord himself will see to it that he gets a job at the Ministry, or, at worse, order Malfoy to give him one.</p><p>It was therefore vital he got out of here, before Dumbledore came around and erased his memory.</p><p>“You must be lonely, Aberforth. You don’t mind me calling you Aberforth, do you? I have never seen anyone with you beside your goat,” purred Severus.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore’s brother turned around at the sudden change in Severus’ tone, squinting at him quizzically.</p><p>Severus looked directly into the older man’s eyes and smiled the lewdest smile he could muster.</p><p>"Pleeease, Aberforth, I'll do anything. I'm too young for Azkaban," he said tartly.</p><p>Aberforth’s brows only knitted, as if wondering what was going on.</p><p>Severus made himself clearer by wriggling up from the chair and dropping to his knees in one swift movement. Then, making sure to undulate his hips with each motion, Severus slowly shuffled his way forward, with his feet and hands still tied up, until he was at the older man’s feet.</p><p>He looked up into shocked blue eyes.</p><p>Aberforth, who had drawn his wand out again when Severus had gotten up, had watched Severus crawl toward him across the threadbare carpet with a look of complete stupefaction on his face.</p><p>Before the other man could react, Severus planted his admittedly inordinately large nose straight ahead, right into Aberforth’s crotch. </p><p>A gasp sounded above him.</p><p>Severus rubbed his face into the coarse fabric of a stained apron.</p><p>The other man shuddered but didn’t budge otherwise.</p><p>Feeling the bump of genitals underneath his cheek, Severus pressed in closer and bobbed his head up and down, dragging his face left and right across the other man’s loins. For a long while Severus kept at this uninterrupted, the room silent around him beside the accelerating respiration of the other wizard. The fabric against his face heated up from the friction and he could feel the bump under his cheek hardening. </p><p>Starting to feel hot and bothered himself, hair clinging to his sweaty face and neck, Severus lifted his face to look up and check for reaction. </p><p>Albus’ brother had closed his eyes shut; he whined at the loss of contact.</p><p>A large hand closed on the back of Severus’ head, pushing him back into the crevices of robes and holding him there, as Aberforth thrust his crotch forward into Severus’ face.</p><p>Severus smirked into folds of fabric. He opened his mouth directly over the bump and blew hot air onto it. The hand at the back of his head gripped tighter.</p><p>The whole thing lasted less than two minutes.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Aberforth feverishly scrunched up his apron and robe, and pushed his grey underpants down, while keeping a hand in Severus’ hair.</p><p>Severus took the other man’s cock — it smelled and tasted of goat, like everything else in the Hog’s Head Inn — into his mouth with practiced skill, the older man groaning loudly as he was swallowed down whole.  </p><p>With his hands and feet still bound, Severus knelt as he blew the standing, older wizard with all his might; taking the knobby cock deep inside his sucking mouth, his nose digging into grey pubic hair, bobbing his head back and forth and swirling his tongue to and fro. His mouth watered abundantly as it was filled up with another's man's prick, and the scent of musk tinged with piss made his own balls contract.</p><p>He wasn’t even sure Aberforth was fully hard when, without warning, he felt the warm and bitter liquid hit the back of his throat, an accompanying muffled yelp resounding above him.</p><p>Severus took care of making a show of swallowing everything as he kept suckling on the warm flesh, bathing the older man’s deflating cock with come-mixed saliva. He was still at it when he was roughly tugged by his hair and jerked up into a standing position, the older man emitting an audible wince as his prick left Severus’ still vacuuming mouth.</p><p>Aberforth was breathing heavily with his face red when he looked into Severus' eyes.</p><p>Severus slowly licked his lips.</p><p>The older man let go of his hair, and he was sure he would be untied when he was pushed backward. </p><p>Severus fell onto the bed like a log, jars digging into his back as the old bed-frame creaked under his weight. He didn’t even have time to register his own surprise before the other man flipped him around. </p><p>He found himself kneeling on the floor, bent over the bed with his upper body resting on the mattress, his hands and feet still bound, and his arse high in the hair. </p><p>His face was pressed into the dusty bedspread and, still dizzy from the sudden and harsh manhandling, he felt the older man fumble with his robe and pants, cold air hitting his lower body as his behind was exposed with remarkable speed.</p><p>Severus shivered; a thrill that was part fright, part excitement coursing through him. He hadn’t expected that and he wondered if the older man would even be able to get it up again.</p><p>A coarse hand patted his bare buttocks. Severus stuck his ass higher into the air.</p><p>He was immediately rewarded with an inquisitive finger poking at his hole. Severus’ cock jumped.</p><p>Without preparation, a large finger was pushed inside him, the dry penetration a burning sensation that made Severus whimper and clench his ass tight. He heard a chuckle behind him, and the finger left his hole. It returned seconds later, wetted with what Severus assumed to be saliva.</p><p>The finger went in again and Severus panted from the rough fingering of his anus: the digit — then digits assaulting him were slicker but still insufficiently lubricated; they jabbed into him as they stretched him open; the friction pinching his flesh. It burned and hurt. </p><p>Severus mewled and pushed back to be penetrated deeper, his ass gyrating of its own volition. He heard the inn's owner's gruff "A right little tramp you are," before another finger was shoved into him.</p><p>Severus heard himself squeal again; he bit his lips and tried to spread his legs wider, but was reminded his feet were bound together. He was really getting into it now. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been decently fucked, and the cock he had just sucked was quite a lot bigger than Lucius’. And tied up as he was he wouldn't be able to do anything if the other man was too rough. Excited goosebumps rose all over him at the image of himself being buggered senseless while trussed up like a turkey.</p><p>But then, just as he was trying to get some action for his own cock by rubbing it against the bedspread, the fingers inside him stilled. </p><p>He groaned, and pushed back some more, wriggling his ass around the intrusion forcing him loose.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Severus, who had closed them, opened his eyes and turned his head to look over his shoulder. </p><p>The older man standing behind him was motionless, his face turned away from Severus, looking toward the door as if straining to hear something.</p><p>After a few seconds of getting his breath back, Severus heard it too: beyond the closed door to his room, Albus Dumbledore’s voice was calling out Aberforth’s name.</p><p>Aberforth slowly turned his head back toward Severus.</p><p>They held each other’s gaze for a long while, un-speaking and un-moving, with the older man’s digits still inside Severus' heated hole, before Aberforth straightened himself from his leaning position.</p><p>Severus muffled a whine as the fingers inside him were pulled out way too fast. </p><p>An oafish hand patted his buttocks twice, as if in apology, and he felt the ropes restraining his hands and feet being dispelled. </p><p>As Severus brought his hands together from behind his back to massage his wrists, Aberforth tidied up his robe and apron.</p><p>Then, without a word, the inn’s owner turned away and made for the door. The bushy-bearded man glanced back at Severus once, his expression unreadable, before exiting the room silently.</p><p>Severus caught the “There you are!” booming in Albus Dumbledore’s voice before the door to his room closed shut.</p><p>He didn’t wait for the smarting in his asshole to subside, nor for his cock to deflate before gathering his few things.</p><p> </p><p>The backstreet from the Hog’s Head Inn smelled like garbage and piss and the misty drizzle of spring rain wetted his face. </p><p>Severus smiled to himself at his incredible luck: the Dark Lord would be very pleased with the information he had gathered.</p><p>Plus, when he had climbed out of his guest room’s windows and as he was sliding down from the gutter, someone had tossed out something from above: he had picked up the felt pouch from the wet cobblestones to find five golden coins inside.</p><p>Severus gathered his worn cloak tighter around himself and, clutching his small briefcase, he took off into the darkness with a spring in his steps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>